DracoOutcast Of the WorldMalfoy
by Anjewl90
Summary: A girl named Morgan Hope is in her 4th year at hogwarts and experiences alot of different things over the year follow her journey
1. Chapter 1

Striking i match i slid it into the small crack that had become the opening for the lamp. The only light to luminate the room. Dark eerie shadows danced around the walls. Shaking slightly i raised the lamp letting the light glare at the walls. I peered around at the portraits that hung there. Blinking and covering their faces as the light danced over them 'Turn out the light,' one very grumpy witch cackled from the greasy black stained portrait that sat on the wall infront of me. 'Sorry,' i cooed softly lowering the lamp some letting it light my path up the winding stairs. I was staying at my Aunts house for the summer, with only a few days left before i had to attend my 4th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had still not mastered this house and the direction i was to take getting to my room located on the 3rd floor of the extremely large mansion. It wasn't my choice to come here for the summer, i was forced to as my parents had decided to go on holiday to Calais for the majority of the time, leaving me in the care of my awful Aunt Beatrice. I didn't like the house so much, it was always in darkness, Deep emerald drapes hung over the large paned windows blocking out any light from the outside sky and at night The only lights were emmiting from beneath the doors of the large room my aunt chose to call her chamber. To which she kept herself locked away, and out of my sight.

I felt that my aunt was embarrassed by me. She had always seen me as a special child, while i was growing through my youth years. Then when i was finally called upon to recieve my wizarding education and placed in Ravenclaw my aunt treated me as an outcast. She was of course a Slytherin girl in her years at hogwarts, and i believe thats really what she desired me to be. But going further agaisnt her thoughts and feelings of me being in Ravenclaw, befriending the likes of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger cast me further into the shadows of her life. She treated me as if i didnt exist anymore. She acted as if i was dead or invisible and had not spoken one word to me while i had been here. 4 long weeks of dreadful silence, locked in my room, or sitting in the large gardens reading a variety of novels and writing to my dearest friends had occupied to dreary days that i spent here are Aunt Beatrice's Manor.

I swished my long light blonde hair over my shoulder and let my blue eyes adjust to the dark. I'd spent the night sitting beneath the stars watching as my cat Trixie pranced about catching mice and teasing the garden gnomes which for some reason lived beneath the shrubbery of the gardens. I almost tripped taking a step up the wooden stairwell that led up to my room in the attic, but quickly took hold of the railing and regained my composure before taking to the stairs 2 at a time. The door to my room was partially open and i peered in as i watched the house elf Gweneviere clean my room. I knocked swiftly and opened the door 'Good night Gwen, you may go to bed now,' i smiled softly taking a seat at my bereu and running a brush through my light hair. 'Yes Ma'am,' she nodded walking out quickly. I smiled watching as she departed leaving the door to swing shut behind her. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and smiled softly as i tied my hair back from my face with a crimson bow and gazed at my reflection. Bright blue, almost crystal like eyes stared back at me as my bangs hang framing my pearly white face, i had a small almost button nose, and bright red lips, with gleaming white teeth hidden beneath them. i sighed softly and looked away running a hand over the top of my head i made my way to the small make-shift bed that sat in the middle of the room. Covered in a thin brown blanket and with thin pillows. I led down staring at the ceiling and felt my mottled black and blue cat leap up onto the end of the bed and curl herself around my feet. I smiled softly staring off into the endless black leading almsot into infinity.

The stark naked sun began to shine through the dusty window in the attic slope of a roof. The musty air filled with flying particles making the air thick and dirty. I slid out of bed letting my hair down and fall around my face and padded to the beureu. yawned covering my mouth somewhat and looked around the room. I was to go to Diagon Alley this morning and gather my school supplies, It gave me a reason to get out of the dull house and enjoy myself for one day of the holidays. I ran a brush through my hair and pushed a hairband onto y head keeping the hair from falling over my face yet letting my bangs once more frame it perfectly. I dressed into a pale blue denim skirt and a white hoodie. I clasped a few small silver bracelets around my wrist and pulled on some white tennis shoes and made my way down the attic stairs to the kitchen. Where Gweneviere was fussing about cooking a miriad of delightful smelling foods. 'Well Gwen it does smell awfully good in here,' I complimented letting the smells waver under my nose. 'Thankyou Ma'am,' she spoke softly sliding a plate across the large dark mahogany table that sat in the center of the room. 'Thanks,' i grinned sitting down and stabbing my fork into the fat syrup drenched pancakes.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and placed the plate on the counter before making my way to the large study where the fireplace blazed filling the room with a searing heat. I took in my hand a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace watching the flames dance before changing colour, I stepped in 'Diagon Alley,' I called loud and clear closing my eyes as the swirling began around me. I landed in the fireplace of the Owlry and quickly dusted myself off before i pulled out the shop. I pulled my hoodie up over my face and stuffed my hands in my pockets wandering around the bustling streets before finding my way to Gringotts to retrieve money from my account. I stared up at the large building before pushing through the huge doors and walked down the Marble hall to a desk at the far end. 'I'd like to get some money from my account,' I spoke clearly handing my key to the goblin that sat glaring at me momentarily. 'Name?' he asked stepping from his pedestal and staring up at me. The short goblin reached my waist 'Morgan Hope,' i replied smiling sweetly as he led me through a door located behind the desk.

After filling my money pouch with glimmering coins i stepped out of the bank and peered around the town. 'Morgan!' a familiar voice rang through the air adn i turned my head smiling gleefully as i glanced Ginny Weasley fighting her way through the crowd, she bounded up the steps and grabbed me in a tight and welcoming embrace. 'Hi,' i smiled brightly staring at the red haired girl who was a year above me. 'Ginny leave her alone,' I heard Ron groan as he made his way up the stairs at a snails pace and grimaced seeing me. 'Why Ronald whatever is the matter?' i laughed hugging him 'Nothing,' he muttered looking back over his shoulder where his Mum was fussing about Harry and Hermione who ahd not yet noticed my presence. 'We've gotta go see my brothers,' he shrugged looking back to me. 'I'm sure it's not to bad Ron, maybe i can come with you and meet the famous Fred and George Weasley?' i asked hopefully. Though i'd been at the school for quite a long time i had never had the opportunity to meet Rons older twin brothers oddly enough. I'd spent enough time with Ron, Harry and Hermione and alot of time with Ginny i'd still not met them. Maybe it was just bad luck on my account. 'Yes! your coming,' Ginny grinned lacing her fingers with mine and almost dragged me down the stairs to her mum. 'Hi Mrs Weasley,' i smiled and hugged Harry and Hermione quickly 'Oh good morning Morgan,' the plump red haired woman chortled smiling brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked as a group to "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" The large shop was set against a dull background. The windows hit the eye like a colourful display. Passersby would casually gaze back at the shop as they walked almost ran into other people and things around them. A few stunned people had came to an abrupt halt transfixed. The left hand window was full of a colourful array of boxes with a large cage centered with small puff-ball looking creatures rolling around the bottom of it. Small kids had their noses pressed up against the glass staring in at the assortment of goods. The right hand window held almost the same things just a more colourful variety some things exploding and setting of sparks. 'Whoa...' Ron muttered looking through the windows before casually walking through the doors, the rest of us following him. I stared amazed at the inside of the place, skiving snackboxes stood stacked high to the ceiling against the far wall with barrels full of small glittering and glimmering objects sitting beneath it closest to the window 'This is Brilliant,' Ginny grinned looking around the place before quickly taking a place just behind the window staring at the puff-balls that were caged there. I smiled watching as the small group of girls squealed in delight as one of the little balls jumped after sneezing. There were barrels full of cheap trick wands that turned into rubber chickens or pairs of pants. The most expensive of the fake wands began to beat unsuspecting victims. There were boxes of quills stacked on shelves coming in a variety of types, Self-inking, Spell checking and Smart Answer varieties.

I looked around the busy shop now alone by the door basically gaping at everything that was surrounding me and found Hermione standing near the counter reading a box. I walked up behind her and smiled 'What you got there?' i asked softly grabbing the box out of her hands and reading it myself. It was an incantation that would enter you in a highly realistic daydream like state that lasted 30 minutes. 'You know,' Hermione said looking up at me as i read, i glanced at her 'This is some very extraordinary magic,' She beamed 'And for that compliment Hermione you can have one for free,' A tall gangly red haired boy stood before us wearing deep magenta robes 'Thanks Fred,' Hermione grinned stuffing one in her pocket. I eyed her suspiciously and smirked grabbing a couple of boxes for myself I left her at the counter talking to Fred and made my way to Ginnys side 'Aren't they darling,' she smiled poking her finger through the cage bars to tickle of of the small balls which began to giggle. 'I think so,' i grinned staring down at a purple ball. 'Oh i am so buying one,' I giggled watching the darling little creatures roll around. 'Ginny, i'm going to get your brother to get me one out, ask your Mum for one!' i laughed pushing past a few kids.

I was carrying a few bags and had decided i would leave the others in the shop while i lugged my things back home 'Bye Ginny, see you on the train!' i called smiling as i waved hurridly pushing out the door clutching the small pigmy puff cage that i'd been given with the tiny creature. I stepped onto the busy street and was immediatly knocked down the bags splaying out over the street as goodsspilt out of the bags. 'Bloody hell,' i muttered looking up at the person who'd knocked me down. 'Watch were your going next time!' I stared stunned up into the deep blue eyes of Draco Malfoy and sighed shaking my head 'Blood Traitor,' he muttered glaring down at me looking as though he'd spit on me at any minute. 'Shut your mouth Malfoy,' I sneered grabbing the last of the spilt items and stuffing them back in the bags as i grabbed the cage and got to me feet 'What did you say?' he asked giving me a disgusted look. His bleach blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight while his cold eyes stared almost straight through me. 'Nevermind,' i muttered pushing past him and disappearing around the corner, his eyes still pictured in my mind.

I sat once more at my beureu staring at my reflection, i was leaving today to Hogwarts, finally leaving this dull place. I hadn't seen my Aunt over the past few days which added to the lonliness of the recent weeks. I applied a small ammount of eyeliner to my eyes and brushed my hair back into a high messy ponytail and tucked my wand in the pocket of my calf length black jeans and pulled my maroon sweater over my orange tank top. I pulled the sleeves over my hands and yawned softly applying some lip gloss and grabbed the handle of my trunk. I began to drag it down the attic steps. I had almost made it to the bottom when my foot slipped on the step and i fell backwards tumbling down the stairs with the trunk sliding down after me. I hit my head against the wall and sighed 'Well that was much faster,' i muttered rubbing the back of my head. Gwen appeared at my side out of no where and pushed my trunk down the rest of the stairs to the first floor with me jogging down behind her. I tightened my white hightops when i reached the bottom level and smiled at her 'Thanks alot Gwen, it would've taken me forever and a day to get that down here,' i smiled grabbing the handle again. I heard a door open and close on the second floor landing and looked up to see my rather grey haired aunt standing with her white boned knuckles gripping the railing. 'Its been a pleasure having you stay this summer Morgan,' She said holding her head high 'Thankyou for having me aunty,' i nodded awkwardly. The emerald ring on her finger glimmered in the light that shone through a gape in the curtains 'I'll see you next summer i suppose?' she asked 'I don't know,' i replied softly 'Very well...' she nodded returning to the drawing room. As her black skirts flew through the door after her it shut quietly. I turned to Gwen and hugged her quickly 'Thanks for taking care of me Gwen, i'll write you,' i smiled patting her head before dragging the trunk outside.

I'd arrived at the train station with only a few minutes to spare and quickly made my way through the barrier and onto the train. I wandered aimlessly peering into cabins. Finally i found where Ginny was sitting in a cabin with Dean Thomas, Sharmay Pine and Maricia Xanders. 'Hi,' i smiled brightly kissing each of their cheeks in turn and sat beside Maricia comfortably. 'How was your summer?' she asked, I smiled looking into her olive green eyes and shrugged, she flipped her black and white hair over her shoulder and eyed me suspiciously 'Well if you insist upon an answer, i'd have to say it was a total drag, i spent the entire summer at my Aunts manor just out of London, I was ignored the entire time! the only time she paid attention to me was this morning,' i sighed leaning back against the seat as Dean managed to get my trunk on the over head racks. Trixie curled up in my lap and i sat stroking her for sometime as we all sat in silence. 'So where were your parents?' Sharmay piped up as she sat forwards some. I admired the hazel eyed girl, with long brown hair, she was absolutely beautiful 'They went on holiday to Calais,' i replied rolling my eyes 'And of course they couldn't take their blood traitor daughter,' i finished crossing my arms. 'Who said you were a blood traitor?' Ginny asked frowning slightly 'None other than the most despicable man in the entire universe, Draco Malfoy,' i sneered scrunching up my face 'Well he may be despicable, but he is awefully handsome,' Maricia shrugged smiling brightly. 'Ok i am not going to sit here and listen to this, Ew Maricia have you seen the guy,' Ginny fake gagged making Dean, Sharmay and i laugh. 'But sweetie if you think hes cute thats fine,' i said laughing still. 'Guys we are going to go for a walk see if we can find the others,' Ginny said grabbing Deans hand and pulling him into the hall.

The day was slowly creeping by and i sat quietly in the cabin staring out the window watching the meadows fly by the widnows. I yawned and pushed Trixie off my lap gently and looked to the others sitting around sleepily 'Guys, i'm going to go see Harry and the others,' i smiled softly 'I'll be back before we arrive,' i waved quickly before stepping out into the hall. I wandered down the corridor and peered into cabins to find Harry, but i couldn't find him anywhere, I ended up sitting in with Cho Chang and chatted with her for sometime before i finally made my way back to my cabin. I pulled a white bomber jacket with a white faux fur edged hood. I picked up Trixie and set her in her carrybag and managed to get my trunk down with Maricia and Sharmay laughing at me when it wouldn't move. 'Oh haha,' i grumbeld glaring at them playfully when i'd finally managed to get it down 'Aw poor baby!' Maricia laughed softly hugging me gently 'Yup i am!' i smiled peering in the small sqaure cage which held my small pigmy puff i'd named Tana. 'Guys we are finally back home,' i smiled softly looking back at them with glittering eyes. It was true, we'd finally came back to the place that felt more like a home to us than anywhere else.


End file.
